Long Lived
by ThatOneFanKid
Summary: Not my best work, but warning, feels.


Dean's eyes blinked opened, looking up at the blue sky and expecting some sort of pain. However, he felt fine. No pain or drowsiness. He let himself just lie there for a moment before his mind guiltily flew to his brother. "Sammy?" The Winchester whispered, sitting up. Green eyes searched the little room for his little brother, worry nestling in his chest.

"Dean, Dean it's alright. I'm right here." The voice of Sam Winchester reached his ears and he relaxed.

"Any idea where we are? What happened?" He automatically scanned the room for a weapon and an escape root. The hunter's body was tense and ready to fight.

A hand touched Dean's shoulder gently, making him turn and seeing his brother's soft eyes. "You don't remember? Dean, we were the ingredients to reverse the spell. I think," Sam sighed. "I think we're dead."

"He's correct, Dean." The monotone voice of Castiel filled the room as the angel appeared next to him. "You are both dead and angels are back in heaven. God has also returned. Everything is at peace."

"What about us? My car? Killing monsters? That's our job, Cas and we have to go back!" Dean snapped.

The angel only sighed. "Sam, Dean. Please come with me." Reluctantly, they both stood and followed the angel out of what was a tent. They walked through a garden with blooming flowers to the entrance of a large field filled with people. "Father, I have brought the Winchesters, as you asked."

"Thank you, Castiel." Chuck turned and smiled at him.

"Chuck?" Sam blurted, confused. "You're dead?"

The author of the Supernatural book series chuckled. "No, no. I am God, Sam. Now please, come with me. Everyone is waiting."

"Everyone? Who is everyone?" Dean questioned, not liking the situation one bit.

"You will see." God walked into the field and all the people fell silent, eyes on him and the Winchester boys. The eldest scanned the crowd to see some people he knew. The first person he spotted was Joe and Ellen, making his heart stop in his chest. "Welcome to heaven, Dean and Sam." The crowd of people erupted into applause and cheering.

Chuck raised his hand after a few moments, causing the crowd to fall silent once more. "Hello, everyone. I would like to introduce you to these two great men." The man stepped aside and gestured to them both. "This is Sam. This is Dean. They're both brothers and best friends. They worked together to fight the monsters under people's bed. They have done it since they were kids. They never asked to be thanked, or even recognized. These boys have saved people's lives. Sometimes they were strangers. Sometimes they were friends. And sometimes, they saved each other."

"However, it didn't always work and they had lost people. More times then not their job was hard, and they had to make choices no person should have to make. But it was not about the job. It was about family. It was about doing what was right. It was about saving the world, even though the world was anything but kind to them. Now, I welcome these heroes to finally rest knowing that their world is now at peace and will be for a long time." God bowed to the boys, the crowd following suit. Dean couldn't think of how to react. Of what to do. He was never taught what to do in this scenario.

Somehow, his hand grasped his brother's tightly and smiled, tears falling from his eyes at the crowd of strangers and friends that thanked them. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that his brother was crying as well and couldn't resist a call of, "Bitch."

Sammy laughed and yelled back. "Jerk!" The two brothers hugged one other tightly, so happy and relieved that their hearts may burst.

"Are you two girls done with your little tea party?" A drawl called to them, making them look up to see a grinning Bobby.

"Bobby Singer. I'll be damned." Dean said and hugged the old hunter, getting a small chuckle in return.

"So Bobby Singer is the only important one here then?" Ellen teased. "Come on, Joe. These boys need some privacy,"

"Ellen, you get back here!" Dean yelled, hugging the women as well.

"Apparently you have to be named Ellen to get any love around here," Dean looked up to see that familiar trouble making blonde he loved so much.

The Winchester wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in, lips connecting with hers and lingering. The two got many wolf whistles and catcalls when they finally pulled apart.

Sam and Dean eventually finished with their happy reunion with their friends, but felt sad for not seeing the two people their heart yearned for most. "My boys," A women's voice sighed happily.

They turned, hoped high to see a blonde women standing there, smiling at them proudly. Even though he had not seen her for over a decade, the name escaped his lips. "Mom."

The three hugged tightly, getting praise from their long dead Mother, feeling her love finally. She kissed them both, pride radiating off her for everyone to feel.

"Dean. Sam."

Immediately, they turned, backs straight and all emotions gone from their face. "Dad," Sam greeted and extended a hand. John eyed the hand, distaste in his face, making the younger pull his hand away.

"Come here. Both of you." John Winchester opened his arms for an embrace, which he happily got from his boys. He held them tightly and whispered, voice breaking. "I'm so proud of you both. My boys, my sons."

"Dad," Dean spoke gently, emotions rising in his throat.

"We've waited a long time to hear you say that."


End file.
